


I better give my heart a listen

by Idunn



Series: The Heartbreaker Chronicles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, The Flash Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: A work that goes in parallel with Queen of the Broken Hearts. Different universe, different you... Or not so different?Earth-1 Cisco has left STAR Labs to work as an secretary for the DA? Why?(Maybe you are hiding a secret... Or is something else in play? You will have to find out!)





	I better give my heart a listen

I enter my office and the first thing I see is Cisco's sweet smile and the pile of messages. And he has my usual coffe order. He's always so attentive. Maybe I should offer him a permanent position?

 

"Hi bosslady! Here's your coffee and your messages. Lord Douchebag called..."

I sigh deeply.

"Please don't call him that, Cisco. He's the General Attorney. How many audiences today?" 

He looks nice today. Of course, he always looks nice. A little unruly, but I encourage my assistants in keeping their personal styles as long as they don't interfere with our jobs.

Today Cisco has a checkered red and white shirt and a blue tie. Dark jeans and black Converse tops.  
He's so young he could be my sister's boyfriend. I can't be thinking of how I want to take his clothes off until I get to the skin.

"So, no court date today but you have to review the candidates for your new paralegal. I hope that doesn't mean that you want to replace me, boss. I know how to give very good massages, if you are interested..."

Cisco winks at me and I feel the blush rise. He enjoys every time I blush. He knows the effect he has on me, I know. But he's my secretary and I'm not so idiot to try to seduce a guy ten years my senior. After all, he's young and hip and beautiful. All I have going for me is my position, my charm and my brains. Not enough for him. Not enough for many people.

 

I take off my glasses and rub my forehead. 

"Please call the Douchebag's office..."

"Ja!"

"And get me those files. I want to start the interviews tomorrow. And Cisco..." I said, my gaze fixated in his nice, very nice forearms. Nicely tanned, strong hands. He knows I'm looking and he's flexing. I know when I'm being flirted with.

"Tell that we still had chamomile tea in the break room. And call the CCPD. I want to talk personally with the officer in charge of the last Captain Cold case. I can't believe we couldn't charge him and the rest of his gang. We have to have something! Prints or DNA or at least a witness!".

Cisco fidgets in place. 

 

" I didn't know we were preoccupied with metahumans now boss. Maybe The Flash should take care of that kind of criminals. Isn't it?".

 

I feel my anger rise. Fucking Flash and fucking metahumans. I hate them all!

 

I close my eyes and breathe. 

"I am the DA and I will take care to pursuing justice for all of Central City citizens. I don't care if they are... A little bit outside of our realm. The Flash and the other one too... Reverb?"

 

"Vibe boss. Reverb... Is not a hero." He says softly.

I fix Cisco with a look.

 

"In my eyes, if they are working outside of the law, they are criminals just like the others. I'm not a fan of vigilante justice. Now, the files please. And an herbal tea? My head is really hurting. Thank you."

 

He walks out of the office almost soundlessly and I close my eyes and do my best to chase away the pain. Is getting difficult to keep the emotions at bay.

 

I need to meditate. But what I need most is to keep other people emotions outside of my own head. 

Fucking metahumans indeed.


End file.
